


One Too Many

by itsaspnthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester/You - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Protective Dean Winchester, Punishment, Spanking, Worried Dean Winchester, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaspnthing/pseuds/itsaspnthing
Summary: Dean leaves you to go on another hunt, and you decide to drown your sorrows with two bottles of wine. You come home to a surprise, though.





	One Too Many

“Dean, I don’t want you to go. Last time you almost got yourself killed!” You sat at the breakfast bar in your small, one-bedroom apartment. You were on your second cup of coffee. 

“Y/N, don’t start with me, please. You know I will be home as soon as I can.” Dean said while bringing his bags to the front door. He looked over at you and smiled. “How can you possibly drink that? It’s nothing but creamer with a splash of coffee.” 

You scowled at him, and Dean chuckled at your reaction. “Baby girl, stop it.” He walked over to you, with that smirk on his face. The smirk. The one that made you melt and say yes to whatever he tells you to do. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Dean.” You smile, and giggle as he walks even closer to you. “You know what it does to me.” Once he approaches you, he crouches down and holds you from behind, and plants a loving kiss on your now flushed and warm cheek. How does he do it? You spend so much time with Dean and he still finds a way to get you flustered and blushing. “I’m sorry sweetheart,” he said in your ear. The deepness of his voice vibrating you to your core. “But you know I will miss you and will call you every chance I get.” 

You turned around to face him and wrapped your arms around his waist. Dean kissed your lips and lifted you out of the chair. God, you loved him so much, and he loved you just as much. One short kiss turned into a long one, and that turned into a longer, open mouthed one. You moaned into his mouth, and moved your arms from around his waist, to around his neck. Dean lifted you, allowing to wrap your legs around him.

You loved how strong he was. Dean broke the kiss and smiled at you, burying his face into your neck. He chucked with frustration. 

“Y/N, baby, you know we can’t. Sam is already in the car.” You both looked out the kitchen window in unison to see the younger brother sitting in the passenger side of the ‘67 Impala. You both could tell he was buried in a book, researching something for their next hunt.

“He’s not so bad.” You giggle. 

“I can’t keep him waiting babe.” He said with a frown. He set you back down on the ground and walked towards the door. You followed behind him, picking up one of his bags. Without even putting your shoes on, you helped him put his things in the car. 

“When are you going to learn to put some shoes on?” Dean asked jokingly, embracing you tightly in to his arms. He kissed your forehead, and then leaned down to plant one more loving kiss on your lips. It never ceases to amaze you how soft his lips are. You looked up into his eyes, the emerald green was piercing. You could tell he didn’t want to leave. “I love you so much, Y/N.” He opened the door and sat behind the wheel. 

“You take care of him, Sammy.” You said giggling. Dean looked at you with a sarcastic scowl. Almost as if he was saying “really?”

You gave Dean one more kiss, and just like that, they were gone. 

*****************

As much as it sucked, you didn’t mind having the apartment to yourself. It was kind of awesome prancing around half naked and singing as loud as you can. You didn’t have to shave your legs, and you didn’t have to put a bra on either. 

You had your day all planned out. You were going to nap – but of course that didn’t happen because after the boys left you drank yet another cup of coffee. So, instead you watched a few episodes of Haunting of Hill House which was a horrible idea because now you were scared. By the time you decided to turn it off it was only noon. 

So, you took a shower. When you got out you wrapped your hair in a towel and put on clean panties and one of Dean’s t-shirts. You poured yourself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch. You realized that your phone was still in the bedroom. When you got up to get it, you had a missed call from Dean, and 20 unread texts from your group chat. “Shit.” You mumbled to yourself. 

You had forgotten about girls’ night. You weren’t necessarily excited about it. So, you told the girls you weren’t feeling well and had to skip. Your best friend, Melissa, always got upset when you ditched, she felt like you let your emotions get the best of you. But she wasn’t wrong. You knew that when you were sad, it would help to go spend time with your girlfriends, but the truth is you just wanted to be alone. 

ding ding “What the hell Y/N?!”

There it was. The “I’m-so-pissed-at-you" text message. 

Before you responded you decided to call Dean back. 

“Hellllooooo babygirl. What were you, sleepin’?” Dean answered his phone, thank God. 

“No, I was just watching TV and forgot that my phone was charging in the bedroom.” You responded. “How’s the drive?” 

“Well, we hit some traffic on the thruway, so we decided to stop at this little diner. Best. Pie. Ever.”

You giggled. “You literally say that about every pie you eat.” 

“Because every pie I eat is better than the last! What are you doing tonight Hun?”

“Not much, I had plans with the girls, but I forgot about them, so I think I’ll just stay in.”

“Alright, well if you do decide to go out be safe, okay? Let me know what you end up doing. I love you, Y/N”

“Love you too babe.”

***********

After a few glasses of wine, you changed your mind about not going out. You would feel a lot better if you did your hair and makeup and spent some time with your friends. 

Since you changed your mind last minute, you were in a mad dash to get everything together before they came to get you. You got ready in a half hour which was a record low for you. But in all the madness, you left your phone at the apartment. Shit

*************

By one o'clock in the morning, you were hammered. You drank two bottles of wine to yourself, and you were stumbling all over the place. It was time to go home. So, you called an Uber, kissed your friends’ goodbye, and got in your Uber. 

When the driver arrived at your apartment, you realized that you almost passed out in the backseat. “That was fast.” You said, barely audible due to your slurring. “Thank you soooooo much, have a good night.” 

You walked towards the front door and tripped over a crack in the walk way and again up the stairs. You were giggling to yourself, promising to never wear these shoes again.

It took you about three minutes to find your keys, and another two minutes to unlock the door. Once you were in the foyer, you were jolted when you saw who was on your couch. You were so scared that you dropped your keys and purse to the floor. 

“Dean?!” You exclaimed.

“Y/N” He responded, clearly unhappy.

Your vision was blurry, and your words were slurring. Confusion set in, and you had so many questions. You thought that maybe you passed out in your Uber and you were dreaming. You took one look at Dean, and he was still wearing the same thing he was wearing this morning, only he looked much more exhausted. 

“Y/N!” He exclaimed, clenching his jaw and raising one eyebrow at you. “Hello? You alright?”

“D-Dean, wh-what are you doing here?” You smiled and placed one arm around his shoulder – not out of love, but because you could feel your legs begin to give out from underneath you. 

“Where’s your phone? I’ve tried calling you, and when you said you weren’t going out tonight, I thought there was something wrong.” Dean looked at you. He saw the redness in your eyes and smelled the alcohol on your breath. “But I can see that there was a change in plans.” 

“Dean, I’m so-”

“Don’t. Don’t say sorry.” He said, irritated yet concerned. 

Dean wasn’t a control freak. He really did not mind you going out with your friends. He truly loved you and worried about you. He knew you were vulnerable when they were gone, and he never wanted anything bad to happen to you. 

“Do you know how much I love you, Y/N?” He ran his fingers through your tangled hair and rested his palm on your cheek. “And if anything ever happened to you…” Dean looked you in the eyes and planted a loving kiss on your lips. 

You kissed him back, wrapping both arms around his shoulders. You could feel his smile against your mouth and you couldn’t help but smile back. “Dean.” You kissed him again. “You know I love you too.” You followed this with another kiss. “And I’m sorry for worrying you.” 

He chuckled. 

“I know baby.” He sighed and took a deep breath in, smirking. “But you know I’m not letting you off the hook that easily.” He crouched down and wrapped one arm around your shoulders and the other around the back of your knees, picking you swiftly up off the ground. You shrieked. “Dean! Oh my God! Put me down!” You giggled and kicked your feet trying to get down. 

He laughed at your futile resistance. “Nice try sweetheart but you broke the rules, and you know what that means.” He threw you over his shoulders and smacked your ass gently. “I told you what would happen the next time you made me worry right?” He turned his head, waiting for your response, but all that came out were small little giggles. “I-I don’t remember!” 

Dean rolled his eyes and smacked your ass a little bit harder this time. “Did that refresh your memory?” He asked, 

“M-maybe!” You shouted and giggled. 

Dean smirked “Good.”

Dean walked to the bedroom with you still draped over his shoulders. Once he reached the foot of the bed, he gently flung you onto the un-made bed. You were face down, so you went to turn your body to face him. “Nuh-uh baby” Dean cooed and signaled with his hand for you to turn back around. You rolled your eyes as you turned face down on the bed. “I’m sorry, but was that an eye roll I just saw, princess?” You shook your head. “Good girl.” 

Dean adjusted the sleeves of his shirt so they were now rolled up to his elbow, then took his watch off and set it on the nightstand. “Alright, I only have an hour before I have to go back.” He lightly traced his fingers up your leg, causing goosebumps to cover your entire body. Once his hands reached your hips, he pulled them towards him so your ass was slightly in the air. 

“Ready babe?” He asked, gently rubbing your bottom. 

You smiled and nodded your head.

“I need to hear it Y/N” 

“Yes, Dean.”

“Good girl. Count em.”

Dean wound up and drew a quick sharp blow to your right ass cheek. 

You shrieked. “One.”


End file.
